John Lloyd
John Hardress Wilfred Lloyd CBE (born 30 September 1951) is a British comedy writer and television producer. He is the great nephew of John Hardress Lloyd. Blackadder John Lloyd produced all four of the Blackadder series as well as aiding Ben Elton and Richard Curtis with writing the scripts. Early life and career Lloyd was born in Dover and educated at West Hill Park School in Titchfield, Hampshire and The King's School, Canterbury. He went to Trinity College, Cambridge where he was a member of the Footlights. There he befriended, and later shared a flat with, Douglas Adams. He worked as a radio producer at the BBC 1974–1978 and created The News Quiz, The News Huddlines, To The Manor Born (with Peter Spence) and Quote... Unquote (with Nigel Rees). He wrote Hordes of the Things (as J. H. W. Lloyd) with Andrew ("A. P. R.") Marshall, co-authored two episodes of Doctor Snuggles with Douglas Adams and then went on to co-write the fifth and sixth episodes of the first radio series of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy with him. (Douglas Adams wrote all the other previous and subsequent episodes solo, as well as the television adaptation – though Lloyd was involved in the TV series as Associate Producer.) Lloyd then worked as a TV producer at both the BBC and ITV 1979–1989 where he created Not the Nine O'Clock News (with Sean Hardie) and Spitting Image (with Peter Fluck and Roger Law). He also produced all four Blackadder series. Lloyd was originally to have been the host of BBC topical news quiz Have I Got News For You, with the programme initially intended to be called John Lloyd's Newsround. A pilot episode of the show was recorded under this name in mid-1990, with Lloyd hosting alongside team captains Ian Hislop and Paul Merton. Lloyd subsequently decided to pull out of hosting the programme full-time and as a consequence the pilot episode was never broadcast. Lloyd was replaced by Angus Deayton as host and the show was renamed Have I Got News for You in time for its debut on BBC2 later that year. Recent work Lloyd has worked as a TV commercials director on and off since 1987. He is married with three children and lives in the UK. His first new TV series for 14 years, QI (short for Quite Interesting, and a deliberate reversal of IQ), starring Stephen Fry and Alan Davies, began on 11 September 2003 at 10pm on BBC2 for a run of 12 episodes. In its eighth series, which started on BBC One in September 2010, Lloyd appeared as a panelist in one of the episodes. All the episodes of QI (including the pilot) have been directed by Ian Lorimer. Lloyd currently presents the radio series, The Museum of Curiosity (2011), which he co-created with producers Richard Turner and Dan Schreiber and former co-host Bill Bailey. Lloyd was appointed Commander of the Order of the British Empire (CBE) in the 2011 New Year Honours for services to broadcasting. Category:Writers